


Hearts of Silver [Support Conversations]

by nohmask



Series: Hearts of Silver [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bonding, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem Supports, Fluff, Frederick is a big softie, Romance, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohmask/pseuds/nohmask
Summary: What better way to introduce this ship than with their support conversations?
Relationships: Frederick/Griselda, Frederick/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hearts of Silver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934188
Kudos: 1





	1. C-Support

Griselda: Ah, finally a bit of peace and quiet. I can finally finish this book.

Frederick: Hm? Griselda?

G: S-sir Frederick! I wasn't expecting you to be out here. What are you doing?

F: Collecting firewood for the camp. What are you doing here?

G: I just needed some fresh air, that's all. Would you like some help?

F: I suppose I wouldn't mind it. If you wish to help, you are free to do so but do not feel obligated to.

G: Of course, I'll do anything I can to help.

…

F: That should be enough. Thank you for your assistance, Griselda.

G: No need to thank me, Sir, I'm just doing my part. If there's anything more I can do, don't hesitate to let me know.

F: If you insist, I will keep that in mind.

G: I'll be off then. Excuse me.

F: Of course.

...I wonder what book on chivalry she was reading.


	2. B-Support

G: That's the last rabbit skinned. Is there anything else I can assist with?

F: Not at the moment, but thank you.

G: My pleasure Sir. I'll be off now. *thump* Ah!

F: Allow me to get that for you. Hm? 'Love and Chivalry'?

G: G-give that back!

F: My apologies, I didn't realize you didn't want anyone to see.

G: Please don't tell anyone you saw me with this. I'd simply die of embarrassment…

F: Why is that, if I may ask?

G: Because something like this could ruin my knightly image! Griselda the Grizzly is a hopeless romantic who indulges in girlish frivolities.

F: I see, I apologize for intruding on your business.

G: Just don't tell anyone, alright? Swear upon your life that you won't!

F: You have my word, Griselda.

G: Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be alone for a while.

F: Of course. Please take care of yourself.

…

F: ...Well, that was certainly… intriguing.


	3. A-Support

F: Excuse me, Griselda, I apologize for stopping you as you're about to leave.

G: Not at all Sir, how can I help?

F: I'm sure you can recall when I found out your… secret?

G: Oh gods, you didn't tell anyone did you? You swore!

F: And I always keep my word. To my knowledge, you and I are the only ones who know. I wanted to ask something else.

G: Y-yes?

F: I was wondering if… I could perhaps… borrow that book?

G: ...Excuse me?

F: Need I really repeat myself…? I would like to borrow your book. The Love and Chivalry one.

G: Is this some sort of ploy to out me out?

F: Do you really take me as a snitch and a liar?

G: No no, I'm just… surprised. I didn't take you as the type to read romance novels.

F: In all honesty, I'm not but you've intrigued me. Now that I've asked, however, I would like to forget that I did. Please banish this conversation from your mind.

G: Too late, I won't be able to forget. But if you're truly interested then I'll happily lend you my novels.

F: Truly? What is the, as people say, catch?

G: No catch, just don't tell anyone about it.

F: That's fair. I accept your terms.

G: Great! I can share all my favorite reading spots with you! Perhaps we can discuss what we've read, I've always wanted someone to trade opinions with. Maybe we can trade recommendations!

F: One step at a time, please...


	4. S-Support

F: Sir Rayson is a fool for choosing Emelia over Matilda, how could he choose someone with so little sense over someone so strong and knowledgeable?

G: I was thinking the same thing! But Edward is much more deserving anyway, he worked hard for his position despite being a commoner. 

F: Indeed, Matilda is a lucky woman.

G: Honestly Frederick, I'm still so surprised you enjoy these stories. I always took you for a serious, no-nonsense knight with no interest in frivolities.

F: Is that meant to be a compliment?

G: You could see it that way, yes.

F: I suppose I'll take that as a yes then…

G: What made you interested in the first place?

F: Well, thinking back it, I suppose it was an excuse.

G: Excuse?

F: An excuse to spend more time with you. I was growing dissatisfied with just asking for your assistance.

G: Wha-?

F: Griselda, from the moment I did lay mine own eyes on thy visage, I hath felt something stirreth inside me.

G: Frederick...?

F: I knoweth not if 't be true thee feeleth the same but I cannot leaveth these w'rds unsaid. I may beest in loveth with thee.

G: Oh brave Sir Frederick, I can bid thee speaketh from the heart. I wilt sayeth, I'm quite surpris'd by this sudden revelation but th're is but one answ'r I can giveth.

F: And what answ'r wouldst yond beest mine own mistress?

G: Aye.

F: Truly?

G: Truly.

F: Then prithee, taketh this ringeth and promiseth to beest mineth until death doth we parteth. Nay, f'rev'r.

G: Tis a promise.

F: Griseld, all acts aside, you have made me a very happy man this day. I can't imagine another who I'd rather be with.

G: Neither can I. I hope to make you a happy man every day.


End file.
